


Just a short Glory Oneshot :)

by Draagons



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, platonic Deathbringer and Glory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draagons/pseuds/Draagons
Summary: yeah :)
Relationships: Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just a short Glory Oneshot :)

_psst so I told some people on a discord I'm in I would write about gay glory so here it is_

Glory wandered through the forest. She needed some time to think, after the whole... Deathbringer situation. He had asked her out, but... Glory put her talons on her head. How could she reject him without ruining his pride? Normally, she'd just easily say no, feelings or not, but Deathbringer was a close friend. She didn't want to hurt him. 

"ARGH, STUPID FEELINGS. I HATE THIS." She growled into the forest. There wasn't only one problem with Deathbringer asking her out, it was the fact that she'd been seeing a MudWing on the border of the Rainforest every week. Just.. Fawn was amazing. Kind, hilarious, caring, how could she not have fallen for her? Now, Deathbringer was amazing, and Glory cared for him deeply, but she'd never seen him as anything more than a friend. Her partner in crime. She whipped her head around as she heard a rustling behind her.

"Glory? Why did you just run off like that?" Deathbringer asked, his voice wavering a bit.

Glory sighed. "Listen- I'm sorry. I just, I can't. I don't want to hurt you, but..." Glory looked out to the edge of the rainforest, where her and Fawn would normally meet. "I only see you as a friend, Deathbringer. Now- don't get me wrong, I would kill everyone in this forest and then myself if anything happened to you, but, I actually love someone else." Glory hesitated. Should she _really_ be telling him about Fawn? What if the rest of the kingdom finds out? Would they hate her? Their own queen, fallen in love by a dragon from another tribe? 

Deathbringer stopped walking for a moment. "Glory. You didn't hurt me, I promise. The only thing that hurts me is that you didn't tell me! I could be an **AMAZING** wingman, you know." He huffed. 

Glory smiled. She really didn't expect him to react this well. 

"Soooo, who is the lucky dragon anyway? You gotta tell me, now that I'm officially your wingman." Deathbringer asked, elbowing Glory.

"I never agreed to this, but, I will tell you if you agree to not tell anyone. The other NightWings might not be as accepting." Deathbringer nodded vigorously, waiting. He looked like a dragonet learning of their friend's first crush. 

"Her name is Fawn. She's... a MudWing. We've been meeting for the past few months." Glory announced to Deathbringer. "AGAIN, if you tell ANYONE I will not be afraid to stick some venom in your eye."

Deathbringer's eyes widened. "Aww, seriously? You never told me about her! I bet you two are so cute. You'll have to bring me to mee-" Deathbringer was cut off, by yet another dragon appearing from the shadows. And another. Multiple RainWings' scales shifted in the treetops, their scales shifting from the dark green and black of the forest to pink and yellow quickly. Great. Now the ENTIRE RAINWING VILLAGE KNEW.

_time skip to a week from now weeeeee_

It was time for Glory to meet up with Fawn again. The village RainWings surprisingly kept it a secret from the NightWings. Although, it took some serious stupidity on the NightWing side to not take the hints the RainWings tried to give them. She muttered some angry words under breath as she glided with a small flower crown in hand toward the edge of the rainforest. Her expression shifted to an excited smile and her scales were spotted with flecks of pink and yellow however hard she tried to push it down as she saw Fawn's light brown scales and gentle smile fade into her vision.

"Glory!" The MudWing bound over to her, wrapping her warm wings around the now bright pink RainWing. 

"Fawn!" Glory hugged back, now given up in changing her scales back to normal. After a long hug, her wings fell back to her side. "So- slight problem. The whole RainWing village knows now." Fawn's eyes flickered with worry.

"Are you okay? What did they do? Did they react badly? Oh no, did Deathbringer get mad?" Fawn began pacing, her voice laced with worry.

"No, no, they were amazing Fawn." Glory grabbed Fawn's talons and held them gently. "I promise. They didn't even tell the NightWing village, _surprisingly._ " Glory wrapped her tail around Fawn's reassuringly. Fawn's worry melted away when she saw how calm Glory was about this. She sat down next to her, putting her head on Glory's as they looked up at the stars of the night. Glory' scales were now a blue, with splotches of pink and magenta near her face. Glory fell asleep quickly, laying in Fawn's arms.

:) thanks discord friends this was really fun to write oh my god

so yeah :D thanks y’all for reading! I am draagonz on Wattpad so don’t be afraid this is my story lol


End file.
